


Building Bridges

by mel8



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Mpreg, Racism, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel8/pseuds/mel8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First off let me explain that this is my first written work, inluding this summery. <br/>Centuries have pasted since Asgard and Jotunhiem started this shaking truce. The frost giants look for a chance to be able to regain the Casket of Ancient Winters. With Asgards walls need of repairs Odin sees this as a chanel to see the true intentions of the frost giants and see if they've truly changed as the claim. Loki along With his trusted servant Mal and twenty three other jotuns journey to Asgard with high hopes but Prince Thor doesn't believe that they are anything but monsters with the stories of his youth. Will bridges be built or burnt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

"Surely you cannot be serious!?"  
The booming voice of the prince of Asgard carried throughout the throne room. The sound of disbelief clear in his tone. When Thor walked into the throne room this did not occur to him to be the reason why he was summoned. The mere idea of it was ludacrise, willingly allowing Frost Giants into Asgard!  
"Entirely." Odin replied with a stern voice and an even sterner look in his lone eye as he looked upon his son.  
"What has possessed you to believe that this is a sound idea!? You are giving those beasts the opportunity to waltz right into our kingdom to slaughter us!" Thor becoming angrier as he shouted at his father believing that the old king has finally gone mad.  
"I am thinking of giving the Jotuns an opportunity of a PEACE!!" The Allfather losing his patience with the Thunderer, "How long have we had this pitiful excuse of a peace treaty with Jotunhiem over these past centuries, hmm? Both sides are wary over the other, untrusting and waiting for who will strike the first blow and start another war. It is also of no secret that since The Great War with Jotunhiem, when we took their source of power the Casket, they have slowly eroded from their former glory. How can we claim to be protectors of the Nine Realms if we allow one to slowly decay?" The Allfather trying to get his son to see logic but all in vain.  
Thor simply glared at his father thinking him a fool, "It is what they deserve! And what does it matter if a realm full of monsters is ride of? We would be doing the rest of the realms a favor for eradicating those filthy beats!"  
Odin sighs, already exhausted from the arguement. "Then we would be no better then their old way of thinking. They have grown in mind and have come before me also seeking something long lasting. It is done you cannot change my mind, in a weeks time we will have twenty five Jotuns coming in order to rebuild parts of the kingdom and will be treated as guests. Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, Father." Said through clenched teeth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile, in the icey tundra of Jotunhiem, a Jotun much smaller than an average giant barely reaching the waist is in the throne room speaking with his father King Laufey.  
"Everything is set in motion and preperation are being made for our journey to Asgard."  
King Laufey looks upon his youngest with pride. "My son, all this was possible because of that silvertongue that you wield so well. You have my thanks." Bowing his head is gratitude.   
"Please Dam there is no need for you to thank me. As a prince of Jotunhiem I put the needs of my people above all things and what we need is the Casket to be returned. I may not have been able to have gotten it but now we at least have a chance to prove that our intentions are good and build a mutual trust with the asgardians that will lead up to us gaining back the Casket." The little prince's eyes full of hopfulness.  
"Yes, let us pray the Norns that my past foolishness will not prevent us from being able to rebuild a future for our people. And I trust that you will proceed with caution, Loki. I would not know what to do if I lost my snowflake." Laufey says full of worry of an overprotective parent. He has always been so towards Loki because of his size ever since his birth Laufey known that a runt would have trouble living among giants. But because of Loki's extraordinary gift with seidr, what he lacks in size he more than makes up for with his magic.  
Loki looks fondly upon his Dam "Do not worry, the Allfather has given me his word that not one of us will be harmed and shall be treated as guests in his kingdom." Trying to sooth King Laufey's worries.  
"It will be a struggle to be so far from you and I'm sorry your brothers can't journey along with you for I need their help here." Laufey looking forlorn again.  
"I understand Dam, but I will have Mal with me so I won't be lonely." Loki reminds his Dam.  
"Then I guess I can rest easy knowing that Mal will be there to look after you and to make sure that mouth of yours keeps you out of trouble." The king chuckles.  
"Then you should also rest easy knowing that this is the same mouth that gets me out of trouble." Loki responds with equal amusment, "Isn't that right Mal?"  
Another small giant emerges from the shadows bowing before the royal family. "Of course Prince Loki, no one is as impressive word weaver than our Jewel of Jotunhiem." Turning to King Laufey, "Do not worry your majesty, I shall be by Prince Loki's side as I've always have. You have my word that no harm shall come upon Loki."  
"I'm grateful for your service and loyalty to my youngest, Mal." Pleased that Loki has other means of protection in the land of Asgard, King Laufey dismisses Loki and Mal to continue to prepare for the journey thinking that the only thing left to do now is to hope everything plays out for the best.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to say a huge thank you to sumisprite for all her help and to everyone else who has given me encouragement through comments and kudos!  
> and as a side note I know I have listed that there is a ofc, that being mal. But in my story the jotnar are intersex and prefer to male pronouns so sorry for the confusion ahead of time.

There is a reason why Thor is called the God of Thunder. With the power to control the skies, it is rightfully earned title, and he wields it like any other weapon. The only problem is that it's also closely tied to his emotions. The sky rumbled with his foul mood. Many passersby wondered just what could be the cause of his sour mood…

 

"Tomorrow is the day." Thor's voice was filled with annoyance as he stared down at his cup of mead. Not even a night out at his favorite tavern was able to chase the storm from him away.

 

The tavern is filled with other warriors sharing drinks and tales of great battles that they've all had. But still, many were aware of their prince in the corner. The drinking and story telling usually put a smile on Thor's face, but with the promise of what comes tomorrow, it seemed like nothing was able to lift his spirits. 

 

"Come now, tonight is not the best time to bring this up. We have sweet drinks to sate our thirst and even sweeter company to sate our pleasures." Frandral tries to lighten the mood and gives promising suggestions to a couple of maidens across from him, making them burst out in giggles.

 

"And let us not forget the glorious food that graces our plates, dear friend!" The cheery voice belonging to none other than Volstagg, who as usual was surrounded by several different dishes.

 

"Can both of you for once be serious? Can't you see that Thor has every right to be angry? It's our sworn duty to keep Asgard and her people safe from our enemies, and come tomorrow morning they'll be right on our doorstep!" Sif glared at her companions in disappointment. 

 

Hogun, sitting beside her, was stoic as always and merely watched everything play out in front of him.

 

"Come now Sif, it's not like they come bringing an army or weapons. They are workers with tools, I don't see the danger that you see, unless you think we can be brought to ruin by such means," Trying to defuse the argument before it starts, Frandral offered them more mead and spoke of the positives of the situation.

 

"I hear that their youngest prince will be surveying the work and there are many rumors flying around about him. Apparently they call him the 'Jewel of Jotunheim' because of how Laufey treats him like his greatest treasure. I've also heard that he looks drastically different than your average frost giant." He said.

 

Volstagg finishing his seventh helping and took a moment to add to the conversation, "Oh? How so?"

 

"He's a runt." Hogun states; his first words all evening.

 

"A runt?" Thor finally looking up from his cup, although his face is still filled with displeasure.

 

Pleased that he got his friend’s attention, Frandral continued, "Aye. About half the size of your average Jotun I hear, closer to our height. And that he's also a great master in seidr."

 

"Hmph. So not only is he a weakling but he also uses cowardly ways. How much like his species." After downing the last bit of his mead, Thor slams his cup down in disgust.

 

"Surely there must be a way to prevent this?" Sif looked to her companions for an answer.

 

It was Hogun, surprisingly, who provided one, "We cannot go against our king."

 

"Do not worry, I have a plan. My father's decree was that they be treated as guest, well I will make sure that they are treated the way they deserve." Thor wore an ugly sneer on his face as he thought further of his plans for tomorrow.

 

****

**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**

****

 

"Achoo!” Loki sniffed, “Hmm. There must be someone talking about me." 

 

The young prince was sitting at his desk looking over the last details with a fine comb, making sure every last detail was in order before they were to leave for Asgard tomorrow morning.

 

"Very likely they were not kind words." Looking up from his papers, Loki sees that it is his loyal servant and closes friend, Mal, has entered his chambers.

 

A warm smiles graces his face as he looks at his old friend, "Do you think so badly of me?" He asks with an arched eyebrow.

 

"I have simply been at the butt of your pranks often enough to know the thought of others who have gone through the same," Mal said, returning the smile, "And what has our prince up working so late into the night?"

 

Bringing his attention back to the papers in his hands, "I'm simply going over everything again to make sure all is accounted for,” he said, “We will be representing Jotunheim after all, and there is simply no room for error." A look of seriousness takes over Loki's face.

 

Stepping closer, Mal places a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder, "My prince, you have been put in charge of this task, and I know there are no errors with your annoying gift at performing your duties flawlessly." His words spoken both with affection and playfulness.

 

"Thank you, your trust in my abilities is comforting and having you along with me even more so." Loki placed his hand on top of Mal's and bowed his head in gratitude.

 

"Where you go, I go. You are my closest friend and the only family I have ever known. I'm willing to follow you anywhere and face anything." Complete seriousness was on Mal's face.

 

Loki lets out a sigh, "Let us hope we are both ready for it. It is well known that the Asgardians do not think very fondly of us, and we are no doubt going to face opposition from many while we work. I know it will be difficult and I won't hold it against anyone who may decide to leave. But I plan to stick with it until the end; this is too important a task for me to give up half way." 

 

Loki held his head high with a look of determination on his face, while mentally preparing himself for the enduring battle ahead.

 

Mal looks upon Loki with such pride and awe, wondering how anyone could be as lucky to have a prince such as Loki. To go so far and willing to do so much for his people, and he felt even luckier to be counted as one of Loki's friend.

 

Getting down to one knee and with head bowed, Mal recites an oath to his prince, "I, Mal, hereby swear to you, Loki Laufeyson, that I will do everything within my power to see that you succeed. To follow you throughout the Nine Realms and beyond and to put your dreams and desires above my own," Mal looks up to catch the Prince's eyes, "And have you ever known me to break an oath?" Mal asks with a forming smile.

 

A bit caught off guard by the heartfelt oath, Loki snaps out of his surprise to look down upon his old friend with glistening eyes. He soon returned that contagious smile with his own.

 

"No, I can't say I have."


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sumisprite for all your help and thank yall for all the encouraging words that made this chapter possible.  
> on a side note just wanted to remind that Mal is the ofc even though I'm using male pronouns, and will be explained in future chapters.

"Thor, my son, I have an important task for you." Odin sits upon the throne, his back straight and giving off an aura of intimidation. Perched on each shoulder are Huginn and Muninn; no mere birds, as they are able to travel throughout the Nine Realms and collect information to bring back to the Allfather.

Queen Frigga sits beside him, wearing a flowing dress that shimmers in the light, adding to her godliness. Her hair is done up in many twists and braids, creating a complex bun. Her face holds a welcoming and warm smile for her son.

The throne room is filled with nobleman dressed in elegant robes in a plethora of vibrant colors, along with various advisors and councilmen to the king. Guardsmen glowing radiantly in their golden armor reflecting the sun’s rays stood by the floor to ceiling windows, fully prepared to give their lives in service of their king and Asgard.

Thor kneels at the bottom of the throne, "How can I be of service?" He was looking forward at a chance to be of assistance at his ever hard to please father.

"You are no doubt aware that today will be the arrival of the Jotun workers that will be making repairs on the wall of Asgard. My assignment to you is to supervise the task. Make sure that all their needs are met for both the construction and any personal needs as well." Odin proclaimed.

Thor looked up at his father in surprise; it is no secret how Thor feels about the Frost Giants. But Odin hoped that being up close and personal with them would help get rid of any prejudice that he has.

Odin continued, "I also ask that you keep their young prince company, considering that you're both close in age. I'm sure you both will find something in common and become close friends."

Thor can hardly believe what he was hearing; he was basically given the task of watching beast! He might as well be a sheep farmer! This is a far cry from being a glorious quest he was hoping for, and all he can do is just stand there seething. Grinding his teeth to prevent the words he wishes to shout at his father, his hands clenched at his sides so as to not channel his anger out on anything or anyone.

Realizing he still hasn't given Odin a reply, he simply gives a curt nod and turns sharply, leaving the throne room. The giant doors pull apart for him by two standing guards trying to make themselves small so as not to draw the attention of their obviously angry prince.

Behind him he hears light footsteps following him, and he turns and sees his mother. Queen Frigga walks to her son with her dress flowing about her, making it appear as if she were gliding on air.

"Mother, I'm afraid that at the moment I'm not the best company to be around." Thor warns, for he would later regret taking his anger out on the most important woman in his life.

Being familiar with her son’s moods, she has great practice in the art of patience. She approaches him with a soothing smiles and places a hand on his arm.

"Tell me my son, what ails you?" She asks in a soothing voice.

"You were in there! You heard the same as I did the humiliating task father has assigned me! To be a shepherd of beats and a nurse maid!" Voice raised and nostrils flaring, Thor was becoming angrier and wishing he could just go to the sparring arena to vent out his frustrations on some poor unsuspecting soul.

Frigga takes a moment to choose her words carefully, knowing that any poorly chosen word will be misunderstood by her son.

"My son, your father doesn't wish to belittle you, but to teach you the ways of being king." She said.

"And how is this supposed to teach me anything?!" Thor interrupts, and his mother gives him a pointed look that she has always given him since he was a small child, demanding his silence and attention.

She takes a breath and continues, "There is always a reason for what your father does, by giving you this opportunity it will be practice for you to play delegations for when you journey to other realms. There are many different reasons for visiting other realms besides battling, and there is more to being a king than sitting on a throne. You must also watch over your kingdom and lead. By doing this, you will gain so much wisdom. Please be understanding my son." She lifts her hand to his cheek and applies small pressure to make her look at her.

Letting his mother's words sink in, he calms himself and admits that she has a point. He takes a deep breath and exhales, letting his anger go.

"You are right mother, forgive my outburst. I will do all I can to treat them as guests of Asgard." He said.

"That’s all I ask. Now, let us get ready, they shall be here in a few hours." She pats her son's cheek affectionately and smiles up at him, happy that he was being reasonable.

As they walk arm in arm through the hallway Thor recalls when he was younger, how he used to welcome guests into Asgard and smirks to himself. Perhaps this little visit of theirs will be cut short.  
****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gah! You're suffocating me! Release me at once! Mal I see you laughing over there!" Loki struggles in the vice like grip of a pair of massive blue arms belonging to his two older brothers. He was making a spot on impersonation of a hissing cat at its owner, a pair of ears and a tail practicality visible.

"There's no ways we’re letting go until we absolutely have to! Who knows when the next time we'll get to hold you like this again will arise, right Helblindi?" After stating this, Prince Byleistr only tightens his arms around Loki.

"Byleistr is right, how can we send off our precious baby brother without a proper goodbye?" The eldest prince giving a mischievous smirk down at their youngest brother, knowing that it will only aggravate Loki all the more.

"I'm not an infant 'Blindi, I'm perfectly capable of journeying to another realm! And By, you know perfectly well that I'll only be gone for four months, six at most! Oh for Norns sake! Mal what kind of servant are you?! Get over here and help me!" Loki struggles to free himself of his elder brother’s grasp.

"Hehehe, surely you don't think I'm heartless enough to try to break up this…touching farewell, do you?" Mal looks on with amusement, failing to stifle his laughter. Loki shoots Mal a glare; if looks could kill.

"Helblindi, Byleistr, that's enough. Let go of your brother." King Laufey uses a tone that a trained parent has mastered and brings immediate results. Both Helblindi and Byleistr reluctantly release Loki and give him his desired space.

Loki looks at his brothers, regaining his composure. Helblindi stands tall, even surpassing King Laufey in height. Which is no surprise with him being the eldest and taking the most after their Sire, Farbauti; who was one of the greatest warriors Jotunheim had to offer. He wore a simple black loincloth with black legging and leather bracers on both his arms. His markings on his sapphire skin displayed his parentage, highlighting his crimson red eyes that he inherited from his Sire.

Byleistr was a perfect blend of both his Sire and Dam. Not quite as big as Farbauti and Helblindi, but still a good amount of muscle that is evenly distributed by having long limbs like King Laufey. Having the same sharp chin and cheek bones from Laufey, they perfectly frame his crimson eyes that he shares with his brother and Sire.

Loki brings his attention back to his Dam, "Thank yo-" Is all he was able to say before he was engulfed in the arms of his sentimental parent.

Loki sighs in defeat and responds by giving Laufey a hug in return.

"You must write to us every day to let us know how you are doing." King Laufey draws back to look at his youngest in his eyes seriously.

"Yes, and if anyone treats you badly, tell us immediately and we'll be there to make them suffer." Helblindi says, being the overly protective brother that he is, and Byleistr nodding vigorously beside him.

"And be sure to dress comfortably, the weather is completely different from here at home, I wouldn't want you to become overheated." Laufey places his large hand on Loki's cheek, looking down at him with a concern that every parent holds for their child.

It was that look that always made Loki never want to deny anything his Dam asked for, and he was sure that Laufey knew this and used it to his advantage.

"There's no need for you to worry, my seidr will protect me from the elements and I've also prepared bracelets with enchantments to keep the rest of our people comfortable as well." Loki said, trying to ease his Dam's worry.

Mal appears at Loki's side, "And I'll be there every step of the way to make sure no harm comes to him and that he takes care of himself."

Mal being a few centuries younger than Loki makes him the shortest out of all the Giants present, but that doesn't intimidate him to stay quiet, always having no problem speaking up for himself. Wearing a white fur kilt that reaches halfway down his thighs, a leather vest tied together by leather strings, he has a similarly lean build as Loki. Instead of black hair though, he has dark brown hair that reaches his shoulders. Also similarly to Loki, he wears a single gold bracelet on each wrist and ankle along with a couple of rings on his fingers.

Loki, wanting to make a good first impression on the Asgardians, decided to wear his favorite emerald colored kilt that highlights his sapphire skin and ruby red eyes that were exact replicas of Laufey’s. He also wove matching emerald gems into his inky black hair that cascades down his back like a waterfall that fames his sharp cheekbones; another trait inherited from his Dam.

"You see? There is no need for any of you to worry, I will be completely safe and I'll have nothing but good news to report back to you in my letters. Which I will be sending you every day to keep your minds at ease." Loki smiles fondly at his family, knowing that they mean well and only wish to protect him, but he is nearing his one thousandth winter and cannot be coddled like a child forever.

"You cannot tell a concerned parent not to worry, my precious snowflake," Laufey chuckles, "But I shall trust you to use sound judgement while you're away." Laufey draws Loki in for one more embrace, knowing the Bifrost will be opening soon and taking his precious treasure with it. Loki's brothers joining in on the group hug.

Mal looks at the touching scene, hesitant at having to break up a loving family moment. But the changing color pattern of the sky signifying that their departure draws near.

Clearing his throat, "Majesties, I'm afraid it's time."

With that they break apart and Loki walks alongside Mal, joining the rest of the group that will be accompanying them. They all take one last look at their home and families. The rest of the realms believe that Jotunheim is a frozen wasteland, and although it's not as glorious as it once was, only the Jotnar could admire its cool beauty. With the snowy hills that sparkle from the little light they receive from their small sun, to the different types of ice that could be as translucent as diamonds to a murky blend that looked like frozen fog. This was the last image they held before it was engulfed in a rainbow of colors.

King Laufey and his two sons look skyward, trying to see if they could catch a remaining glimpse of Loki.

"Please stay safe." The few tears escape and freeze onto Laufey’s face.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes meet. Thor's up to no good and Loki's got a quick tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sumi for your help! And everyone else for your wonderful encouragement from a simple kudos to leaving a comment.

They're both so...small.

 

That was the first impression Thor has of the pair of Frost Giants, if they can be even called that. The smallest seemed to be a foot shorter than Thor and appearing to be female. Its decency covered by a leather vest and a scandalizing short white fur kilt that no modest maiden would wear, held up by a gold belt. Matching gold bracelets on each wrist and ankle bracelets and golden rings decorate its dainty fingers. Crimson red eyes with wavy brown hair reaching its shoulders, and the signature blue skin covered with strange angular markings that it shares with the rest of the group in notably different patterns.

 

The two were practically being loomed over by the rest of the group, the other giants easily reaching twelve feet in height. All dressed similarly to the first with various colors of fur kilts and all wearing the exact same leather bracelet decorated with runes of what Thor wasn't sure, never having taking an interest in magic. None seemed to have hair like the smaller two though, and they no doubt had incredible strength if the massive muscles they had was anything to go by.

 

But the one that held his attention the most was the second runt.

 

Yes, he was small compared to the rest of his species, but he was by no means short. Just a couple of inches shy from being the same height as Thor himself. He was thinner than Thor as well, not in the department of skin and bones, rather his body was decorated with define muscle, a telling sign that he was experienced in combat. His skin was a shade of blue that the Asgardian prince could only define as 'lovely.' The markings on said skin were more intricate compared to all the others, the raised lines swirling all over the chest, down the arms and legs and even touching the high cheek bones and pointed chin along with the forehead. It made the Thunderer wonder exactly how far they reach.

 

With that emerald skirt in the way it doesn't seem likely that he'll receive an answer to that question. Raising his eyes back to look at the Jotun's face, he takes in the narrow face with matching ruby red eyes that have a hidden gleam in them that promises trouble. In the center is a sharp pointed nose that fits perfectly with his sharp chin and high cheek bones. All these androgynous features were swimming in a sea of black hair reaching to halfway down its back with several emeralds woven into it, sparkling in the light, and reminding Thor of the stars in the night sky.

 

"Welcome to Asgard."

 

The deep voice belonged to the watchmen of Asgard, Heimdall. He had always frightened Thor when he was a child, with that imposing voice that reverberates throughout ones entire body and equally large body covered head to toe in gold armor. But it was mostly his stare that frightened Thor. Those eyes that see everything in the universe, and when they were directed towards you, it feels like he is staring into your past and future. Staring into your very soul.

 

"Thank you for granting us passage." The dark haired Jotun nods his head in acknowledgement. His voice was smooth as silk and beautifully husky, sending an involuntary shiver down Thor's back.

 

The smallest Jotun with shoulder length hair walks forward and kneels.

 

"Allow me the honor to introduce our youngest prince, the 'Jewel of Jotunheim', also known as 'Silvertounge', Prince Loki Laufeyson."

 

"Thank you for that stirring introduction, Mal." The Jotun prince rolls his eyes and shakes his head at his companion for being ridiculous. He gets a cheeky smile in reply.

 

"And introducing the crown prince of Asgard, Thor Odinson." The Guardian draws the attention to Thor, snapping him out of his trance. With those ruby eyes roaming over him, Thor feels his skin itch but not in unpleasant way, making him fidget.

 

Jotunheim's prince just stares at him for a moment before parting his lips, "Greetings, Odinson. It is incredibly gracious of you to come welcome us yourself personally. It seems that the hospitality of Asgard was not exaggerated."

 

‘I can see why he has the title of 'Silvertounge'.’ Thor thought.

 

Clearing his throat to try and recover his thoughts, Thor spoke, "Er, yes. Well I'm also here to show you and your company to where you will be staying for your visit. And to the feast that is held in your honor later this evening once you've settled in.

 

Speaking of the feast reminds Thor of the plans he has in store for these so called guests. He scolds himself mentally and steels his nerves to prevent himself from being distracted again, blaming it on the odd appearance of the Jotuar, especially their prince.

 

"How very kind. Please lead the way." A small polite smile forms on Loki's face. causing Thor's mind to blank for a moment.

 

"Oh! Y-yes, this way." Cursing under his breath, Thor leads the party of Frost Giants out of the Observatory and to the palace.

 

This was not what he was expecting…

 

                                                        ****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Well, this wasn't what I was expecting.

 

Loki looks around himself as he sits at the high table with the rest of the royal family. Mal sitting to his left and Thor to his right. The mead hall was filled with warriors encased in their metal armor, as if expecting a battle to appear out of nowhere. Which they probably were with the twenty five blue giants present. Retelling of great battles that they lived to tell, even a few here and there about the Great War with Jotunheim probably trying to get a reaction out of the Jotnar.

 

Mixed in with the warriors were also scholars dressed in long robes, as they prefer to hold parchment and pen instead of a shield and sword. All were entering into a state of rowdiness and inebriation. All before the main course was served!

 

It has been quite some time since Loki had seen a feast like this since the ones on Jotunheim were more subdued due to food supplies being too low. There were plenty of festivals such as the Spring Equinox that tied in with the Fertility Festival, but with the steady decline of Jotunheim causing every day to be more difficult than the last, it causes a rather somber mood.

 

Loki takes in the tall windows and doors that makes him wonder why such a small race of people needed such things to begin with. Everything was dripping in gold from the threads in the carpet to chandeliers hanging off the high ceilings. It seemed that nothing escaped being dyed by the golden rays of the sun. Even golden apples were served at the table along with other various fruits and fresh bread that filled the hall with a mouthwatering aroma.

 

He peeks from the corner of his eye to look at the Allfather, the person who was able to defeat Laufey. Like Asgard personified, Odin was dressed in golden armor, giving off the air of strong and regal power. He takes in the features of his face, noting that most male Asgardians have so much hair. Only half the king's face visible from underneath the silver crown of hair on his head and the matching bead decorating his chin and cheeks. Sporting a gold eyepatch that must be the same wound he received from Loki's Dam, he smiles internally with smugness that Laufey managed to throw in a last hit in a spot for all to see.

 

Sitting quietly next to Odin was their Queen Frigga. Loki could understand why she was referred to as the Allmother. She had a small smile on her face as she looked upon the others in the feasting hall much like a mother watching over her own children with fond eyes. Everything about her screamed 'nurturing'. Her hair was tied in a complex bun that was still somehow simple and elegant, not too showy or trying to look younger. The dress she wore was a sky blue that matched perfectly with her blue eyes.

 

The same eyes that prince Thor had. He was just to Loki's right, and he was now able to take in much more detail of the Thunderer than before when they were at the Bifrost. Like the other warriors, he also was dressed in armor that was adorned with a scarlet cape draped behind his back. A younger version of his father, having the same hard jaw covered with a golden beard and equally golden hair that reached his shoulders. A few braids were woven in to keep the hair out of his face. With each lift of his cup it brought Loki's attention to the massive arms that must have been earned from the many years of wielding the famed hammer, Mjolnir.

 

All of a sudden the Asgardian prince stands.

 

"Great people of Asgard. As a way to show good intentions to our most welcomed guests, I have personally chosen a special dinner for them." The way Thor says this puts the Jotun prince on edge, noticing a strange gleam in his eyes that promise trouble.

 

Out of nowhere a fresh fish flops onto his plate. Literally flopping. The meal appearing to be so fresh that it was still alive and trying to escape the dinner table. It clicks in Loki's mind what that look meant. Prince Thor means to insult them to get a rise.

 

Loki looks to his left at Mal who is looking back with a bewildered look, unsure how to react. He gauges the facial expressions of the rest of his people and is relieved to see the same look of confusion instead of anger. The power of seidr not being the only weapon he mastered, Loki puts to use his other talent.

 

Clearing his throat and drawing everyone's attention, Loki directs his to Thor.

 

"This is incredibly thoughtful of you, Prince Thor. Not many of us have traveled to other realms and therefore are not too familiar with the local cuisine. On Jotunheim we have many large oceans so our diet mainly consists of fish and other sea creatures. For you to have taken the time to learn about our culture is most appreciated." He nods his head as thanks.

 

Mal understanding what's happening speaks up.

 

"My Prince, allow me to prepare that for you." A thin blade is conjured in his hand and begins to gut and filet the fish. The rest of the Jotnar merely shrug and conjure blades for themselves to do the same.

 

"Thank you, Mal." Loki peaks from the corner of his eye to see that now the golden prince is the one looking confused, not expecting his plan at insulting the Frost Giants to be flipped over on itself.

 

Loki could practically see the gears spinning in Thor's mind, becoming concerned at what other idea he can conjure up to insult Loki and his people. After a moment Thor's eyes widen and he turns towards Loki with s strained smile.

 

"Prince Loki, won't you allow me to introduce you to my friends?"

 

Searching his face to figure out the hidden meaning behind this sudden invitation, but not sure what the Asgardian was up to, he agrees. He did not want to seem rude.

 

Both princes stand with Thor leading the way and Mal following close behind. He was never far from Loki's side.

 

They're led to a table in the corner with a man that has fair hair like Thor but not the same shade of yellow, nor as long, and a well-trimmed mustache and goatee with warm blue eyes that seemed to be leering at both Mal and Loki. Next to him was a rather large and round man that was inhaling the tower of food in front of him, bits of the food landing in his long ginger beard that nearly reached his round stomach, and braided hair that was a few inches past his shoulders. Barely visible beside him was a man that appeared to be Vanir, having the signature dark hair tied up high on his head and dark eyes. He wore a stoic face and seemed to be the serious one of the group. Surprisingly there was a women dressed in armor sitting with them. Long dark hair tied back showing a face that seemed displeased, more than likely at the appearance of Loki and Mal before her.

 

"These are my closest friends. Frandral the Dashing, Hogun the Grimm, Volstagg the Voluminous and Lady Sif." Thor points to each as he states their names.

 

"This is Prince Loki and his servant Mal." Both nodding their heads in acknowledgement. Loki thought that perhaps he was just imagining the ill intentions and perhaps Thor truly did mean to introduce his friends.

 

The one known as Frandral stands and lifts one of Loki's hands and places a kiss on his knuckles. Behind him Mal growls.

 

"It is certainly going to be a pleasure." His tone clearly promising more than a friendly chat.

 

This is going to be a long stay. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone seems to be getting along over dinner....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it's been awhile. Been traveling all over but I would like to thank y'all for your patience. Again credit goes to sumisprite for editing.

"Look at you two! Nothing but skin and bones, don't they feed you over there?" compared to Volstagg, the Jotun runts did look malnourished.

"Our hungry friend is right. Especially you Mal, you need to eat more so your curves can fill out more. Not that being as flat as a washboard is a bad thing, but I do prefer my women with ample bosoms." Frandral commented with a wide grin on his face. He piled food on a plate for Loki's companion and gave a wink as he passed Mal his meal.

Loki coverd his mouth to stifle his laugh and turned away from the table. The group of warriors took note of how his body was shaking. Hoping his servant knew what was going on, they all directed their attention to Mal, only to be more confused at the angry glare that she shoots at her prince. They all glance at each other wondering if their flirtatious friend has caused offense; it wouldn't be the first time. All of Asgard has heard tales or experienced firsthand the insatiable lust he has for women, no matter the realm. And tonight it seems that Fandral aims to have a Jotun in his bed tonight.

Thor knew that Fandral was a bold man, it was part of the reason he enjoyed his friendship, but even the Mighty Thor had limits, and having a Jotun as a bed partner was crossing the line. His thoughts were interrupted when the Jotun prince cleared his throat.

Loki finally composing himself, but was unable to look Mal in the eye, otherwise he'd lose all composure once more.

"Ahem. Forgive me, but I'm afraid you're mistaken. My companion, Mal, may appear to be...female but is not. You see, we are Jotnar and therefor do not have separate genders. We are one in the same. Because of this, we don't have pronouns of male and female such as other realms. But when journeying to other realms we prefer masculine pronouns." The ends of his lips twitch as he tries to hold back his laughter so as not to gain the wrath of Mal. Having past experiences in the matter has taught him to sidestep such foul moods.

The table is quiet as they look at the runt pair, and not so subtly their eyes draw down to their crotches with wide eyes as realization seeps in.

"S-so you have…a…a, um, manhood?" Fandral turns to Mal looking as if he isn't sure if he wants answer to that question.

Mal crosses her, or rather his, arms over his chest and lifts his chin, "Why yes. Along with my maidenhood. If you're still up for it, I'm willing to show you in a more private setting and return the pleasure you're so generously willing to give me." He arches his eyebrow and narrowing his eyes at everyone, daring the poor fool to say something insulting.

It's Volstagg's booming laughter that breaks the awkward silence.

"How about it Fandral? Soon you'll have gone through all the women in the nine realms and have to lie with men, might as well get accustomed to being ergi!" His round belly ripples like waves as he laughs.

The joke causes Sif and Thor to laugh along, even Hogun's face cracks a small smile of amusement from their friend's humiliation.

"He may not be as big as the rest of his people but I'm sure he's the perfect size for you!" Volstagg continuing with his jabs at Fandral's ignorant mistake. Even if they didn't know any more about the Jotun anatomy than Fandral did.

"Why are the two of you small, if you don't mind my curiosity?" Hogun asked, finally adding to the conversation. Which the rest of his companions were grateful for his asking, as this same question has been eating away at them.

Loki frowns inwardly, but keeps his face passive. He was a little taken aback at the lack of knowledge the other realms have of the Jotnar. He expected this of the Aseir because of the hostility bred from long years of war, but it seems that ignorance reached even the Vanir. But Loki wasn’t one to waste an opportunity when one presents itself. Who better to clear up any misunderstandings than himself?

"Well you see, although we are all the same species, there are two different classes of Jotnar. Just like you have men and women we are separated by physical attributes, but we are all capable of siring and bearing children,” He explained, “The majority are the 'beskytter', which are the protectors of Jotunheim as the warrior class. Able to protect others from other enemies and predators, they have large bodies and equally large strength. Then there are those like Mal and myself. The rare class of 'anlegg' which have the gift of having incredible skill in seidr."

To emphasize this point, both Loki and Mal conjure a small flame in their hands. Loki's is a rich green that throbs with life and Mal's a dark red matching his eyes, dancing in his palm. Both were fighting the urge to use their power to pull their usual pranks, often getting themselves in trouble back at home. If used here though the usual outcome may be different, so better to be safe than sorry.

The blue prince continues his explanation, "We are few and far in between. Mal and I being the only 'anlegg' out of the entire realm. The last few before us existed was centuries before our birth. And although we are smaller we are by no means weak, for we more than make up our lack of size with our great strength in seidr."

Loki closes his hand and the green ball of magic disappears as a sign that he has finished his small education of the Jotnar, hoping that the information was helpful at clearing away some of the confusion from lack of knowledge.

Thor looks on with distain and with the ever loyal Sif mirroring his face. Both are fierce warriors that have the respect of many from their skill with a weapon, and like two peas in a pod they both equally hate magic, thinking it a coward's tool on the battle field. It is Sif who voices her disgust.

"So not only are you both weak but use tricks and dishonorable ways. How ergi." She spits the last word out, blatantly insulting the two Jotnar at the table.

But the two were not the least bit bothered that she was showing disrespect to a member of the royal family, and treasure of Jotunheim.

Mal being in the constant company of his prince has seen Loki use his 'silvertounge' countless times, and in effect has had it rub off on him. And right now, he decides it's best to talk civilly rather than give in to his desires of physically harm her.

"We have no word such as that on Jotunheim since we are of one gender and all Jotnar have the gift of seidr allowing us to call forth ice out of thin air," Mal demonstrates by conjuring a blade of ice and stabbing a piece of fish off the plate in front of him. He parts his dark blue lips to chew the morsel, "Some have more skill than others with seidr, just as you are more skilled than others with a blade." A cold glare that rivals the frigid temperatures of the icy realm herself is shot at Sif.

Sensing the tense mood, Loki takes that as his cue to bring the conversation to an end, "It has been a pleasure meeting you all but I'm afraid we will be retiring for the evening, as we have an early start tomorrow. Mal, let us leave them to enjoy the rest of the festivities." Loki, ever the diplomat, stops the conversation before it turns into an argument.

"Yes, my Prince." Mal stands from the table and follows respectfully behind Loki.

Thor watches their retreating backs, taking in the new knowledge that he has just learned and starts readjusting his plans on tormenting the runt prince and his people. He bids his friends goodnight and leaves the feasting hall.

"Yes we do have an 'early start tomorrow'." Thor speaks aloud to the dark empty hall as he walks towards his chambers with an ugly sneer on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah! I need to set something on fire!" Mal lets his mask fall as the doors to their chambers close. His magic swarms around him like red flames, letting his still young inexperience of control over his seidr show.

Loki looks on, feeling his own power flow around him like green mist. He sits at the edge of the bed trying to calm himself down while Mal paces up and down the room. The Jotun prince tries to distract himself by taking in the room. They were placed in the southern part of the palace so that they receive less sunlight. The walls were decorated with elaborate tapestries that told of heroic tales, and alongside them were old weapons and souvenirs from those battles still decorated with the blood of the defeated enemy. There were even a few shelves that held a small collection of books, Loki making a mental note to study them later. The bed he sat on had many layers of fur pelts from various animals, all neatly made on a soft bed that was too uncomfortable for them, as the Jotnar slept on beds carved out of ice.

However, none of these were helping his mind from wandering back to the conversation they had with the blonde oaf and his idiot friends. It was no wonder they were friends with each other, all equally offensive with no filter. It was a wonder how they haven't caused wars with the other realms with their blatant disregard for respect towards others.

Loki takes a deep breath to calm himself, "Mal, stop pacing, it's obviously not helping. We need to reel in our emotions and control ourselves before we do something we'll regret and this whole trip will have been for nothing."

Mal stops mid step, blue covering red as he closes his eyes, focusing on control. Feeling the physical manifestation of his seidr surrounding him die down. Inhaling and exhaling. Each breath loosening the tense muscles, his flushed face a shade of lavender from anger, but soon returning to its original deep blue. Once the flames and anger fully seeped away, his eyes flutter open and he directs them towards his prince.

"Forgive me for that outburst my friend. That was a lapse of weakness and it will not happen again." He places his arm over his chest and kneels before Prince Loki.

Loki sighs, the remaining mist dissipating, "There is no need to apologize, I understand your frustration. But we mustn't let such things get the better of us. Jotunheim has gifted us our thick skin for weathering her harsh winds and we shall weather out these thoughtless words that mean to cut us down."

Rising from the bed, and eyes gleaming with determination like his namesake as the Jewel of Jotunheim, Loki walks over to his companion with an extended arm.

"What say you? Up to proving these arrogant fools how wrong they are?" Loki's signature mischievous smile invited the promise of adventure, knowing his oldest friend would never back down from a challenge.

Returning with a mischievous smile of his own, Mal grabs Loki's arm with their old arm shake before answering.

"Have you ever known me to do otherwise?"

"Excellent! Now then we must rest to be at our best tomorrow for we'll begin reconstruction and have to be on our guard to be prepared for whatever it is they have planned for us." Loki turns to his bed waving his hand in the air letting his seidr flow through his fingers and layering everything in ice to resemble home. Finding that it's a major improvement, he settles into bed in better spirits than when he first entered the room up to the challenge ahead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning, Loki and Mal both rose early and had a simple morning meal of fruits, bread, and water in the privacy of their chambers. Mal assisted his prince into a simple white fur mid-calf kilt and black leggings that hugged Loki's limbs pleasantly. The frost prince sat in front of the vanity table while Mal set everything that would be needed such as combs, oils, and jewelry. Once Loki's hair was brushed and perfumed with scented oils, the younger of the two wove small beads of gold into the silken hair and into a simple braid to be out of the way. A gold choker with snowflake carvings and decorated with rubies to match the prince's ruby eyes was placed on Loki's pale blue neck. Multiple gold bracelets were placed on his wrists, the air filling with the pleasant sound of jingling metal with each move of his hands. Satisfied with the results, they both left the room to gather the rest of their group from the communal chambers.

Mal walks ahead of his prince in order to announce Loki's upcoming presence.

"Rise and shine! Make yourselves presentable for the Jewel of our realm!" He was being much too loud at such a time. If the palace wasn't awake already they surely were now.

All jump out of their ice beds to cover their modesty with the night’s dreams still in their eyes, and sleep weighing their massive bodies down, leaving them sluggish and clumsy and crashing into others. Loki winced in sympathy, knowing that Mal doesn't always use the best of ways of waking others.

"Good morning to you all. I hope you've rested well and are ready to start working."

Let the first day commence…


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how great Loki is along with a peak at what Thor is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a butt to write out. Had to read up on architecture to sound like I know what I'm talking about along with trying to figure out pranks Thor would pull. Thank you to sumi for always checking and correcting along with everyone's patience, enjoy.

"The frame work is completely rotted out and needs to be gutted and replaced, but we'll need to keep in mind the orientation of the climate so we'll need a few days to gather that information. Along with that, it would be best to gather the materials we need from the nearby mountain where we can haul away stone for the bricks and the wood from the forest for the lumber that will be needed."

 

"Yes, I agree that would cut costs and time so that we won't need to import from other realms."

 

The group of frost giants were gathered together in the feast hall from the previous evening, enjoying a simple meal of fresh fish and bread. All had worked up an appetite from surveying the full extent of work that will be needed in the months ahead on the wall surrounding the outer parts of Asgard. They looked on appreciatively, knowing that it was their ancestors that had constructed such an impenetrable defense having lasted all these years, considering it was built before the relationship between Asgard and Jotunheim soured.

 

Loki listened carefully to Thiazzi. After seeing firsthand how extensive the damage was, he could tell that this will take everyone's help in order to reconstruct the wall. 

 

"I agree completely. Do we have all the tools we need to excavate all the materials we will need?" he inquired.

 

"Yes. There will be no problem gathering all that we need." Thyrm, being head of mechanical engineering, personally saw to the packing of the tools that they brought along with them.

 

Loki knew how meticulous he was and trusted that they had all that they needed. 

 

"Very good. I will set up an audience with the All Father for this afternoon. If you all would be so kind as to accompany me so that you may tell him what you have told me it would smooth things along." He said.

 

"Yes your Majesty." They all bowed in reply.

 

"Excellent! Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off. Mal, let us go." Loki departed.

 

Leaving the feast hall they entered the hallway with Loki looking every bit a royal with his chin pointed out towards the sky and his shoulders squared, ready to take on the entire kingdom. Each step he took caused the many golden bracelets that adorned his wrists and ankles to shift and fill the air around them with the sound of bells. With the way that Loki walked with such grace and confidence, one would believe that they were walking through the ice palace back on Jotunheim instead of being in enemy territory. The looks of distain were a good reminder of where they were.

 

Mal, always protective of his prince, returned their looks with a pointed glare causing them to quickly avert their eyes and continue about their way.

 

"Mal, that's very rude of you." Loki's tone was full of warning towards the smaller of the two.

 

Mal averted his eyes to the ground from shame, having always hated that tone whenever he was reprimanded. Considering it worse than taking a physical punishment, he never wanted to disappoint Loki.

 

"My apologies, but I hate how they look at you. I could care less if they look at me that way but you are my closest friend and a royal, they should be bowing low as you pass by." He said.

 

Loki turned his head to face Mal, "I'm touched that you feel offended on my behalf, but we must push aside these unnecessary emotions. Our stay here is fragile at best and in order to achieve our goal, we need to be patient."

 

They stopped before the doors to the throne room that, like everything else in this "golden realm" is gold as well. Carved with runes to add to the decorative patterns that swirled as if it were a vine completely covering the surface. Next to them were a handful of guards, each carrying a shield and weapon in the case of an attack.

 

"Are we understood?" Loki asked.

 

Mal lifted his face from the ground, his garnet red eyes filled with determination, "Understood."   

 

Loki simply nodded, satisfied with the answer, and knowing Mal would never make the same mistake twice. He turned to the guards. 

 

"Allow us in, we seek an audience with your king. We wish to further discuss in detail what all needs to be done to the defensive walls."

 

One of the guards leaves the hall and enters the throne room to announce the wishes of the young blue prince. Loki feels relief in seeing that there are at least some in the kingdom that are capable of professionalism and didn’t allow for personal feelings or opinions to cloud their judgement. He returned shortly after.

 

"You may enter. Please follow me."

 

As they walked through, they are met with what could only be as described as the physical representation of the sun. The walls were decorated with flames to add more light to the room, if that was even possible. The room seemed incredibly large, Loki mentally commenting that at least a few hundred full grown frost giants could easily fill the space and even more Asgardians. But at the moment only a few council men were present in the room and all had the same golden robes that covered them from their necks to the tips of their toes, having both Loki and Mal feeling as if they themselves would perspire.

 

They all stood at the bottom steps leading to the dais that looked ridiculously large with Asgard's king seated in the center, looking like he was about to be engulfed. The throne matched the door with the many complex runes coving it like an ivy swirling in many directions. Huginn and Muninn, adding a more personal touch as they are both perched on one side of Odin on the arches of the throne.

 

Odin was sitting in his seat as rigid as a block of ice, practically camouflaged as he melded in with the rest of his surroundings in his gold armor. In his hand he held his trusted weapon, Gungnir, famous for never missing its mark. And with the way the king was seated, one would think that he had another Gungnir in his posterior.

 

"My King, Prince Loki and his companion wish for an audience with you." The Einharjar kneels before the dais, announcing their presence in a tone with deep respect.

 

The king of Asgard looks at the trio with his lone good eye, "I shall grant it. Thank you, you are free to go."

 

The young guard rises and bows before he turns to leave while Odin turns his attention to the small Jotnar in his presence, "And what, pray tell, do you wish to speak to me about?"

 

Red eyes look into blue as Loki and Mal bow to show respect. Once they straighten back up, the small prince speaks.

 

"Good morning All Father. I hope you had a good night's rest? And might I add that it is very generous of you to have let us come speak to you so early in the day, even though I'm sure that you have many tasks at hand that need to be seen to." A wide smile showing off all of the young prince's white teeth plastered to his face.

 

"Silvertounge." One of the councilmen coughs out as he tries in a juvenile attempt to hide it behind a fake cough.

 

Having no patience for such childish antics, especially from his group of councilmen, Odin slams down his spear, causing it to echo and reverberate off the walls and the small group to flinch back in fear.

 

"There will be none of that." Sending a warning glare in their direction. Causing them to avert their eyes and sweat with nervousness. "Please continue."

 

I see my reputation proceeds me.

 

"As I was saying, my people and I are pleased at the opportunity to be here. Now for the reason why we are here; my surveyors went this morning to see what all needs to be done in order to reconstruct the wall and have explained what they plan to do. I, myself, am not a master builder and therefore cannot explain in great detail what will be done. Which is why I wished an audience with you. Would you be so kind as to keep your afternoon free so that we can speak to you our plans?"

 

The seeds are planted and Loki watches as they take root in the king's mind, mulling it over before he makes a decision. All the prince can hope for is the councilmen don't open their mouths as it's obvious they hold a biased view and would uproot his hard work as if they were weeds.

 

Loki's thoughts are broken when the All Father speaks.

 

"This is sound reason and I grant your request to speak with your surveyors later on." He turns to look at the councilman that is closest to him. "Niord, make sure that my afternoon is free so that I may speak further with Prince Loki and his people."

 

The councilman, Niord, makes an uneasy face, "My King, there are oth-"

 

"Cancel them. This takes president, as the Jotnar are here for only a short period of time." His tone leaves no room for argument and is effective by the look of defeat on Niord's face.

 

"Of course, your highness." All the councilmen bow in unison and turn to leave, seeing to that the command is fulfilled.

 

Mal is filled with pride from witnessing his prince and best friend speak on par with Asgard's king. Even the king's own councilmen tread lightly when speaking to him, but Loki spoke with such smooth delivery keeping in mind to remain respectful and not once breaking eye contact.

 

If only King Laufey and Loki's brothers could have witnessed this. Their faces would be distorted from smiling so hard.

 

                                                          ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was magnificent!"

 

Loki watched fondly as Mal's red colored seidr slowly trickles out of his small blue body as a reaction from Mal's over excitement.

 

"Mal, be careful you might set fire to something," Loki chuckles lightly to himself, "And besides, you've seen me speak to foreign kings many times before, this one was no different." 

 

The Jotun prince reminds his young friend, while at the same time tries to calm down Mal so as to prevent any accidents from happening.

 

Mal turns back to Loki, "Forgive me, but did you just compare those vacation trips to this diplomatic mission? No. I must have misheard you, because it's impossible that the Jotun who has stressed the importance of this trip countless times just dismissed that successful meeting we just had with the ALL FATHER."

 

Said Jotun had an embarrassing shade of lavender coloring his cheeks. Fiddling with his hands, which has always been a nervous tick of Loki's, and was only known by those closest to him.

 

"I haven't stressed it that much." Loki looked away shyly.

 

"Oh?" A large grin slowly spreads across Mal's blue face, "Is the arrogant Jewel being bashful? You were just cool and aloof as a glacier just moments ago, and now you act as shy as a snow rabbit." All the while poking Loki on his sides, knowing that it annoys him to no end whenever Mal does that.

 

"Mal, you know perfectly well the punishment for speaking to me like that is." All humor has left the prince's voice and he directs a pointed look that has had any Jotun of sound mind cower like a small runt that must have a death wish.

 

As the words pass the Prince's thin blue lips, his arms stretch out and grab at Mal, causing his many bracelets to stir and fill the air with the sound of bells. Loki's snakes his scarred cobalt arms around Mal's slim neck locking him in a choke hold to ruffle up the mass of wild, brown hair atop of the young Jotun's head.

 

"Gah! Loki, unhand me!" Mal squawks all the while struggling to free himself from Loki's grip.

 

"What's the matter? Can I not show my deep love for you in a warm embrace?" Loki chuckles as he tightens his hold on Mal to ensure that he doesn't escape his punishment of ruffling up his hair, "Do you yield?"

 

Mal knew that Loki wouldn’t release him unless he submit, best friends know that about each other. And he knew that he himself was too stubborn to give in. He teleported out of the prince's grasp and made a run for it back towards their room.

 

"Hey! Return here, immediately!" Loki chased after his prey, dead set on not letting Mal off that easily until he yields.

 

The prey of this impromptu hunt is laughing and dodging all of Loki's attempts of recapturing him, "Are you mad?! Why would I ever want to make it easy for you?"

 

As Mal returned his attention to what was in front of him, he noticed that there is someone pacing in front of their room causing him to stop running. Loki, noticing that Mal has stopped running, has slowed down next to him and follows where Mal is looking. It's obvious that the person at their door is an Asgardian but they don't know who exactly. They share a glance and silently agree to proceed with caution.

 

With each step closer they recognize that it is none other than the Prince of Asgard himself, pacing in a circle in front of their door. Wondering the reason as to why Thor is there, Loki cleared his throat to announce their presence, causing the Asgardian to startle and turn to face them.

 

"Oh, I didn't see you both there." The Aesir composes himself.

 

"Is there a particular reason as to why you are making a trench in front of our door with your pacing?" Loki inquiries with a dark brow raised.

 

Thor simply stares at the blue prince taking in the way he looked today. Wearing a white fur kilt that looked as pure and unsoiled as fresh snow with black leggings underneath, emphasizing how long and lean is legs are. At the end of those legs were multiple gold ankle bracelets showing off delicate ankles, and matching pairs on his thin wrists. Thor notices that though Loki doesn't wear much clothing, he decorates himself with many different kinds of jewelry, as Loki's chest is bare but for a gold, ruby encrusted choker is decorating his pale blue neck. The rubies matched perfectly his eyes on his shape face; of which can be seen more of than the previous night since Loki had his black mane tied back with beads of gold woven it.

 

Realizing that he has yet to answer the foreign prince, Thor fumbles for words when he remembers the boxes he holds in his hands and his reason for being in front of the pair, "I-uh- I have brought a gift for you and your companion."

 

"Oh?" Loki looks the golden prince up and down noticing that he is wearing the same clothes from the night before at the feast, causing Loki to think that training rags and armor are the only articles of clothing the Asgardian owns. He continues to inspect Thor as if he were a rare specimen, which to Loki, he was, considering he has never seen an Asgardian since before this trip.

 

"Yes," Thor's confidence returning to him, "I brought sweets that you may enjoy, to see if there are any foods here that you may come to like and new clothes for your companion." He hands one box to each Jotun.

 

"What is wrong with the clothes I'm wearing?" Mal looks down to his simple mid-calf, gray fur kilt and black leather vest that he decided to wear this morning.

 

"Nothing is wrong with your clothes, it's just that I'm afraid not everyone heard of your explanation of your…anatomy. So we have been receiving complaints of your dress code since to others you appear female. To prevent any more complaints I have brought you more suitable clothing. And perhaps you could wear this to tonight's evening meal?" Thor explained to the small Jotun, and is secretly pleased with himself for coming up with a well-crafted lie.  

 

Mal curses his feminine appearance for having to suffer the agony of adding more clothes to himself. But he was thankful for his seidr for protecting him from the molten sun that is Asgard.

 

"I thank you for your consideration and will wear this to the evening feast." Mal bows low towards the Asgardian prince.

 

"Excellent! You are helping me greatly!" Thor switches his attention to Loki, "And perhaps you both could join me for some bonding time out on the training grounds later?"

 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Loki answers with his best diplomatic smile.

 

Thor merely nods and turns to leave, hiding the sneer across his face, glad that his plan is proceeding accordingly.

 

Both the small Jotnar watch the retreating back of Thor before they enter their room. Once inside Loki tosses the sweets that he has received from Prince Thor into the waste basket, knowing that they had been laced with laxatives.

 

"Really, that's one of the oldest tricks in the book. Now let's take a look at what Prince Oaf has given you, hm?" Loki grabs the box out of Mal's hand, tearing away the wrapping like an excited frostling on the Spring Equinox and a bright smile on his face. That same smile falters as he lifts the top to reveal what's inside.

 

Curious as to what's in the box, Mal looks over the shoulder of his prince and quickly his face turns to a sickly blue-gray.

 

"No. Absolutely not. I am not wearing that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to throw me a bone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor still up to no good and results in a lot of hurt feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New chapter! Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Special thanks to sumi.

"Thor!" 

 

He turns to see who has called his name and sees his comrades, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif. His closest and dearest friends in the realm eternal, who he happene to have been looking for.

 

"My friends, where have you been? I have looked high and low." The shinning prince has a warm smile towards the brave warriors that have fought by his side for many years. 

 

"Have you managed what I asked?" he inquired.

 

The eager to please Sif answers first, "Yes, we have each picked the most disrespectful and big mouthed warrior from under our command to be guarding over the Jotnar as they work on the wall." She boasts as if she had had a helping hand in some war tactic and not a childish ploy to cause trouble for everyone.

 

"Some were hesitant at first, afraid to go against your father, but with the promise of being served the best courtesan, they became more than willing." Fandral said, knowing best the heart and mind of young, brash warriors of Asgard, "Although, someone thought they could bribe them with food." All eyes went to look at their plump friend.

 

"Hey! That always works with me." Volstagg defended, and Hogun chuckles behind him.

 

The soft chuckle is drowned out by the booming laughter of the Thunder God finding it amusing at his friend's failed attempt at using food to win others over.

 

"Only you, Volstagg," Thor shakes his head fondly, "I would like to thank you my friends for your help with this mission. Especially you, Sif," he places a strong hand on her shoulder, "I have no doubt that the clothes you have lent me to give to the runt will help in revealing their true faces."

 

With this complement the female warrior beams, "Think nothing of it. I'm glad my mother's tacky tastes have finally come in handy. And she was over the stars with the request."

 

"I will have to agree with you, Lady Sif. Your mother has very colorful taste and an eccentric sense of fashion." Even the flirtatious Fandral steers clear away from Sif's mother to avoid struggling to complement on her strange headpieces or multicolored gowns that on sight gave him a headache. 

 

The ever stoic Hogun the Grim merely nods in agreement.

 

Volstagg laughs loudly and if it weren't for his breast plate, his round stomach would be jiggling uncontrollably, "It seems like we will have a dinner and a show at tonight's evening meal!"  

 

 

                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No! I'm not coming out!"

 

Two small frost giants are yelling at each other through a closed door leading to the bathing chambers in their shared guest bedroom. More than likely the servants passing by could hear them arguing as if they were arguing outside in the hallways.

 

"Come on, Mal, don't be difficult. I promise I won't laugh, come out so I can see." Loki tries to coax Mal out of the bathroom. It was a challenge to get him in there in the first place, but now it's proving more difficult to get the reluctant frost giant out.

 

Finally, the doors open by the magical words of a promise and out strides Mal from his hiding place, all the while refusing to look his prince in the eye.

 

And the sight that Loki sees is Mal, his oldest and dearest friend in all the nine realms who he has shared many moments together over the centuries. Some sad, some good, and some embarrassing. This would fall into the latter. For Mal is wearing the gift the Prince of Asgard had left, which is a dress made of the stuff of nightmares.

 

It was strapless and without any breast, Mal had to hold onto the dress or risk it slipping off his frame completely. The color of the gown was an alarming shade of pink that could only be described as "ugly" and splashes of yellow-orange were added like a tier to a cake. These colors didn't help at all in the monstrous clash, if anything it made it worse since the different fabric of ruffles of the bottom layered dress didn't match the satin of the torso.  Decorating the torso were embroidered roses, making the wearer look more like a shrub of tackiness.

 

All in all it was a horrible dress. So no one could blame Loki at laughing at his poor friend's misery.

 

"You said you wouldn't laugh!" The offended Jotun's face turning into an alarming shade of indigo out of both anger and embarrassment. He would attack the offender if it weren't for the threat of falling on his face and adding more to his embarrassment and Loki's amusement. 

 

"I-I'm sorry, forgive me. Hehe, you just look so ridiculous!" The frost prince wiped tears from his eyes from laughing so hard. 

 

"You think I don't know that?! This is why I didn't want to come out!" Mal glareed daggers at Loki.

 

Loki quickly composed himself, seeing that Mal is close to tears which is a hard tasks to do.

 

"Mal, I really am sorry," A blue hand is placed on an equally blue face in a comforting gesture, "Don't be cross with me, I will fix it to where every Asgardian will fall at your feet to try to get your attention."

 

"The only way to fix this disaster is to burn it with fire." The young frost giant mutters as he looks away.

 

"Hehe. Now, now we mustn't do that. We must beat them at their own game," He turns Mal's face back to him so that their eyes meet to make sure his point gets across, "And quite frankly, I'm offended in your lack of confidence in my abilities." 

 

That earned him a jab to the arm, "Ah! How could you harm your dearest friend in all the realms?" Loki's voice filled with mock offense.

 

"You know why…" A small smile forms on Mal's face, showing that Loki has been forgiven, "Now hurry and fix this monstrosity so that we can meet Thiazzi and the others to speak with the Allfather." 

 

                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"....and by using the natural materials such as lumber from your forests and stone from the nearby mountain, the time and cost would be significantly lowered." Thus concludes the discussion of cost by their quantity surveyor, Tokk.

 

It is quite a sight the small group makes. The four Jotnar towered Odin Allfather and his group of councilmen, along with their Jotun prince and his companion. 

 

Loki has watched every little movement Odin had made throughout the entire meeting, looking for any sign of displeasure over anything that has been discussed. But is relieved to see that the Asgardian king has been listening intently to know what options are available. Sadly the councilmen that Loki and Mal had met previously have failed to follow their king's example, especially Niord. He is the most opinionated of the group.

 

"We have more than enough funds to import the materials needed for the project, surely we have no need to tear up the beautiful scenery that is Asgard?" Niord is backed by nods of agreement from the others.

 

Except from a certain one eyed king, "True we have the funds, but that would put strain on the people from having to raise taxes. We shouldn't make unnecessary decisions, I agree with our guests." 

 

The look on that pompous fool’s face had Loki laughing internally, and when their eyes met, he couldn't help but smirk at the bigot.

 

"Glad that we all agree. At the moment the rest of our group is gutting the rotted frame as we speak. We will work on gathering the lumber and stone first thing tomorrow morning, and if everything goes smoothly we should have the wall completed in four months’ time," The small blue prince turns his attention away from Odin to Niord, "We'll be out of your hair all the sooner."

 

Loki looks on with amusement as Njord flushes from anger and returns it with a wolfish grin, knowing that Niord couldn’t risk saying anything offensive in front of his king. It takes every ounce of control to keep a neutral smile on his cerulean face as he watches the old man huff, like a pouting child and turns sharply, walking away.      

 

Odin shakes his head while covering his face out of embarrassments at how childish one of his advisors is acting and is at least glad that the problem has left the room.

 

"Since the matter is settled, you are all dismissed to do as needed." Everyone bowed to Odin as they left.

 

Tokk and the rest followed behind after their Jewel of Jotunheim and Mal, careful to be at a safe distance so as not to accidentally step on one of the runts. Everyone is ecstatic at how well everything is going so far.

 

Loki has a small victory smile and makes a mental note to himself to mention the good news to his dam later that evening in his letters; but first things first.

 

He stops and so everyone else stops to receive orders, "Mal, I need you to go join the others and explain to them what has happened and also to meet at the palace gates so that we may ready the necessary tools for tomorrow. Then afterwards, meet me at the training grounds as we promised Prince Thor earlier."

 

"Yes, my prince." Mal places an arm over his chest as he bows lower than he did for the All father. He turns to complete the task he has been given.

 

"As for the rest of you..."

 

                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

At the wall, a large crowd of peasants have gathered to watch in awe as the large frost giants, that are even taller than their humble homes, tear away at the useless frame.

 

Everyone holds a different expression as some look on with excitement, mostly being the children who have never seen a Jotun before. While with others you can see a myriad of emotion in their eyes such as fear, distrust, and hate; held in the eyes of those who fought in the war against Jotunheim or grew up with the tales.

 

The guards watching over the workers have this expression as they whisper amongst each other while shooting glances back and forth; it doesn't bode well for the giants. 

 

And sure enough it doesn't, as the Asgardian guards come walking up to them with ill intentions all over their faces.

 

"I've heard stories at the tavern that these freaks have both sexes." A guard with brown hair who looked like a toad with all those warts decorating his face, says loudly making sure that each worker can hear him. And guessing from the falter in their movement and tense faces, they heard.

 

The other three guards make a face of disgust as one replies, "Are you telling me that they are practically maidens? It's no mystery then why they lost the war."

 

"But none of these creatures are to my taste for a bed partner, no soft curves to speak of!" One guard cups his hands to his mouth so that he could be even louder. He looked the oldest of the group and also the most worn looking since he had a missing ear along with various patches of hair sprouting from his chin.

 

All the Jotunar fight with all their might not to give the offenders any satisfaction at their barbs, but all ears twitch when one of the Asgardians who looks no older than an adolescent speaks.

 

"Although their prince appears to hold some promise." he makes offensive hand gestures that cause the others to laugh along. 

 

It is after that comment that Mal appears. Unaware of the hostile atmosphere, but will soon understand in a short moment.

 

The wart covered face guard nods in agreement, "I would have to take him from behind and plenty of mead to be able to bed him, though the lack of muscles and all that jewelry will help. Resembling one of the whores at the brothels since he is no man."

 

While the guards fall over themselves laughing there is one Jotun who has lost all patience, which wasn't much to begin with since he had such a short temper.

 

"How dare you insult the Jewel of our realm! You lot wouldn't be worthy to breathe the same air as our prince!" Angrboda is a looming tower of rage with his fingers itching to squash the insolent trash that dare to speak ill of Prince Loki. His blood red eyes glow with such intense anger that he is literally seeing red.

 

Mal quickly steps in between Angrboda and the four guards to diffuse the situation before it gets out of hand, "Angrboda, please calm yourself!"

 

The Asgardians take a defensive stance, ready to battle with the giants, but this just causes Angrboda's temper to flare even more. With his cool skin and his blood boiling over you could nearly see the steam rolling of his shoulders and out of his nostrils closely resembling a rampaging bull.

 

"You defend them?! They not only throw insults at us unprovoked but have the audacity to have impure thoughts about Prince Loki! How can you defend them, being the Prince's closest friend?" The hostile atmosphere slowly seeps into a few other Jotnar as they flank along side Angrboda in case talking turns to physical blows.

 

It appears to be Mal's turn to be angry and yell. To even the playing field, he uses his ability to wield ice to create a makeshift platform to look eye to eye at Angrboda.

 

"Do you think wasting all of Loki's hard earned efforts over some poor choice words spoken by washed-out guards, that are not even fit to be called such, will defend his honor?!" Mal lets his words hang in the air so that each giant soaks it in and really think their next step. In a much calmer tone he addresses everyone, "The best way to defend our Prince is by seeing to that we succeed in this mission and prove to every single Asgardian wrong."

 

Pleased to see that the giants have the decency to look ashamed, Mal turns his attention to the group that had started this mess, "And as for you four!" The guardsmen jump out of surprise at the anger directed towards them now, "You have brought shame on yourselves and your kingdom as well. This will be brought to the attention of the Allfather."

 

The Jotun runt turns his attention away from the lowly guards, remembering the message that needed to be relayed, "We have orders from our Jewel. He asks that we gather at the palace gates since the King has granted us permission to cultivate what we need to construct the wall."

 

Everyone present stops what they're doing and sets down their tools to comply. Mal continues to watch everyone make their way towards the gates and from his perch he compares his people to a river flowing through the palace being the calm waters after a rough storm. He sends one last threatening glare at the guards before he jumps off his platform to join Prince Loki at the training grounds as discussed earlier.

 

Throughout the whole ordeal a lone raven looks on as if he were someone watching a drama unfold, and waits for everyone to leave the stage to take that as his cue to leave his branch and return to the side of his King. It seems like there is much to report back and perhaps this won't turn out to be a simple job after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea of the dress from this   
> http://adaring.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/27-dresses.jpg


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was Kung-fu fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos. Sorry it took so long, I'm very much a researcher and that was again needed for this chapter.  
> Thank you to sumi for all your help!

It's commonly known that Jotnar don't much care for the climate from other realms since they're not as welcoming as their beloved Jotunheim. But that wasn't the case with her youngest prince.

 

This is where we find Loki as he walks at a leisure pace towards the training grounds. Enjoying the plethora of colors from the different shades of green leaves and grass to the flowers that were reminiscent to the Rainbow Bridge, he found himself quite enjoying it. 

 

It was truly beautiful. 

 

Not that he didn't love the cold beauty his home had to offer, but Loki had always enjoyed the different wonders of the universe. Such as the lush forestry from Alfheim, a home to many species of wildlife. Vanaheim, which was home to the universe’s most powerful magic wielders and where Loki had spent many secret journeys to gain more knowledge. Though the Jotun's personal favorite was Midgard. He was fascinated at how clever and ever changing the mortals were and has spent the most time there than the other realms.

 

The small prince is pulled from his admiration when he hears bare skin slapping against the ground and turns to see a familiar swirl of blue heading straight towards him.

 

"Loki!"

 

Everyone had a unique nervous tick. With Loki it was fiddling with his hands and with Mal it was his acrobatic skills coming into light. For Mal was somersaulting his way down the hallway and the frost prince couldn't help but laugh.

 

"Mal, wonderful of you to join me. And what has you so anxious my dear?" A doting smile spreads onto Loki's face.

 

"My prince, I'm afraid that we already have a problem." The small frost giant has a serious and worried look.

 

Being able to read the emotions on Mal's face, Loki can tell that something was not right. So he in turn gives the younger of the two his full attention as Mal recounts what transpired at the work site. How a fight was nearly started between the Jotun workers and the four Asgardian guards presiding over them.

 

"Isn't Prince Thor in charge of overseeing our project? Including picking the guards?" Mal adds.

 

Mal is correct on that. Odin had disclosed to Loki all the details involved in this project, including having his son in charge; a poor choice apparently. The Asgardian prince has done little to hide his contempt towards the frost giants so it took little thought process as to who was truly behind today's earlier incident.

 

This is the last straw. Loki's insides were burning with the familiar sensation of anger. Anger towards that Thor for thinking that he could continue with his appalling attitude and actions without facing the consequences. Well, that theory was about to be proven wrong, for Loki is more than willing to humble the arrogant prince.

 

A mischievous smile slowly forms on the blue prince's face, "Mal, are you up for some fun?" 

 

Loki sees the hopeful look in his friend's eyes and is glad that he can always count on his partner in crime to be right behind him in his next wild adventure. And this was probably the most dangerous fun they will have yet, beating humility into that smug face of an oaf that has the audacity to call himself a prince.

 

"If by 'fun,' you mean 'trouble,' then I'm truly hurt that you would even have to ask," An equally mischievous smile forms on Mal's pale blue lips, "When do we start?"

 

                                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

A cold shiver runs up Thor's spine and he quickly looks in all directions trying to locate his discomfort. Seeing nothing, he quickly shrugs it off, for nothing at this moment could possibly ruin his joyous mood. All was going according to plan; he had succeeded in delivering his so called ‘innocent gifts’ to the unsuspecting runts and can already imagine the look of humiliation on their scarred faces.

 

Even though his plan from earlier didn't earn him the result he quite wanted, he was still pleased that the guards still managed to rattle the frost giants. Only a few more pushes here and there and Thor will soon succeed in sending the trespassers back to their frozen wasteland they call a realm.

 

But perhaps, the best plan he had was inviting the two runts to join Thor and his friends for a ‘friendly’ sparring match. He'll be able to humiliate the duo even further and prove how superior Asgard is compared to the frost giants. It'll be killing two birds with one stone.

 

"You're in a cheerful mood." Fandral comments as he warms up alongside Thor.

 

"How could I not be? For it is a glorious day to enjoy!" Thor answers with a broad smile that matches the intensity of the sun.

 

"Aye! And there is no better enjoyment than working up an appetite on a friendly sparring match amongst friends before the grand feast tonight!" The ever ravenous Volstagg agrees as he fights against both Hogun and Lady Sif.

 

Thor's attention is stolen away when he notices two blue figures heading their way. Those forms belonged to none other than the two small blue giants that he invited with ill intentions.

 

As they drew closer the Asgardian prince notices that they still wore the same clothes. Loki with his myriads of jewelry and white fur kilt with black leggings and Mal with her scandalously short gray kilt that reached halfway down her thighs and gray vest, barely covering her modesty. They wore no armor like Thor and his companions did, though it seemed to please Fandral as he enjoyed the view.

 

The flirtatious Asgardian is the first to approach the pair, "My, you are both looking stunning today," He raises Mal's hands to his lips. "Especially you, my lady."

 

Mal quickly takes back her hand back as if it were placed in a fire and scoots closer to Prince Loki.

 

"Forgive us for making you wait. I'm afraid we had a small incident earlier, but rest assured it has been taken care of." The blue prince makes his excuses with a polite smile.

 

"Oh yes, we heard of how your workers nearly got physical with the guards that were assigned to insure their safety," Contempt dripping off of every word Sif uttered, "Is this normally how your people show gratitude?"

 

Thor would crush Sif in a bear hug were it not for the two runts in front of him. He was happy that he had his friend’s full support.

 

Looks like it's Mal's turn to take a stab, "No. Is it normal to have street thugs grace the palace walls and masquerade as palace guards? It seems that the greatness of Asgard is slightly exaggerated." She asks with the fakest smile hoping to rile up the female warrior.

 

Instead of ruffling up Lady Sif, Thor takes this as a personal insult towards his kingdom and is about to take his anger out on the pair when he gets a brilliant idea. With where they are it comes to no surprise that every now and again there are a few incidents where some of the warriors have come out with more than a few scratches and bruises.

 

"Now, now. Let us not have any grievances," The golden prince raises his hands, as if trying to keep the peace, "How about we settle things on the arena? Everything shall be fair and form a bond with our fists doing the talking." Thor suggests.

 

Loki and Mal share a look and nod their heads in agreement while Thor's companions are quick to understand his hidden intentions and are eager to have a ‘friendly’ spar.

 

"Since you both are so fragile, I suggest that you both rely heavily on your magic to defend yourselves against us." Some friendly advice from the voluminous warrior.

 

"Yes. It would be a shame if those lovely faces received any injuries." Fandral raises his hand to caress Mal's cheek, but she dodges his attempts.

 

"There's no need to worry," Mal promises, "In fact, if you want to make this fair, Loki…" She turns to her prince while ignoring everyone else present, "Should we not use our skill in order to give them a handicap?"

 

All Asgardians have the same ideology that seidr is used by those too weak to lift a sword or too cowardly. So, when Mal insinuated that Asgard's greatest warriors were in need of an advantage against two mages, needless to say they were offended.

 

"No," Loki looks thoughtful, "To make things fair you should make a few more of yourselves so that everyone has a sparring partner. You against the four and then Prince Thor against myself. Sounds fun doesn't it?"

 

Mal answers back with an excited smile.

 

                                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

This was far from what Thor had originally planned. Here they were, himself and Loki standing off to the side as the first match was getting ready to begin.

 

Starting with Mal and Volstagg, second Mal and Fandral, third Mal and Hogun, fourth Mal and Sif, then finally it will end with Thor and Loki facing off.

 

It seems like the Jotnar are just filled with surprises. Mal stood with no armor, or weapon for that matter. Thor was entirely curious as to how she planned on fighting against his companions. His musing is interrupted when the smooth voice of Prince Loki speaks.

 

"This will be a fair fight. Do not go for the vitals or eyes," He looks to each contender to make his point, "The victor will be decided when their opponent can no longer fight. Let the first round begin."

 

Volstagg charged at Mal with a mighty roar and axe raised high and ready to strike. He's running towards her and she stays in her defensive stance with her arms in front of her. Her fist was held in a strange way. Not entirely a fist since her pointer and middle finger are bent halfway while the rest of the cobalt extremities were held tightly like a fist.

 

This was going to be a blood bath.

 

Volstagg enjoys telling others of why he has red hair. How being bathed in the blood of his enemies over the centuries had over time turned his locks into the same crimson red. He would always get a laugh at seeing the look of terror at the young warriors that surrounded him.

 

Thor just blinked and the image he saw before him was as if he stepped into another reality.

 

There the small frost giant stood over the unmoving bulk that was Volstagg. Thor looks back at the rest of his friends and they wear the same shocked expression as he did. Everyone equally confused at how this outcome came about…well, all expect two.

 

"Mal is the winner." Loki announces.

 

"Who's next?" She grins, "Oh. And you will need to help him exit since he can't move."

 

"Wait a moment! How did you manage to bring down a beast like Volstagg?" The womanizer questions since he is unable to believe what lies before him.

 

Mal extends her hand, "You'll experience it soon enough, it's your turn. Maybe you'll be more of a challenge." 

 

Fandral quickly composes himself as he makes his way down and receives encouragement from Lady Sif as she and his other companions drag off the sack of dead weight that was Volstagg to be taken to the healing wing.

 

He takes his defensive stance as he draws out his sword, "Ladies first." Pulling that famed charm that Fandral is known for.

 

Taking the offer, Mal jumps into the air while doing a front flip to get closer to her new opponent, but before she can land a blow Fandral goes to strike. Thanks to her acrobatic skills she is able to avoid it in midair, and to Loki's amusement, balances on one hand atop of Fandral's head. 

 

This is by far the strangest battle the womanizer has ever fought in. Still slightly stunned that a Jotun is balancing on his head, he snaps out of his confusion and thrust his blade in Mal's direction, but she easily avoids the blow and lands safely onto the ground with a wide mischievous grin.

 

"Are you trying to make a fool of me?" He asks.

 

The small giant giggles, "You have no need of my help in that. I'm just drawing this out a little longer so that I'm not as bored."

 

Again the swordsman goes in for another jab, and once again misses his mark entirely for Mal was never still for long. She resembled a feather in the air. You could never succeed in grasping it, for every time you reached for it, your movement caused the air to shift and in turn the feather got further away from you.

 

As Thor watches on the sideline at the constant movement of the runt, he remembers the times he has been entertained by a group of performers that would make yearly trips through Asgard. How he would watch in awe at the amazing twists and turns they would do in the air. But the skill that Mal possessed put those performers to shame.

 

The battle continued on, looking completely one sided, for Fandral continued to slash at nothing but air, none of his blows hitting their mark. All the while Mal continued to dodge them, not once going on the offensive. 

 

With all the exertion the others could tell that Fandral was slowing down from exhaustion, his hair sticking to his face from sweat. A smug grin was permanently painted on the runt finding it amusing at the vain attempts of the Asgardian that moments ago had all the confidence in the realm reduced to such flailing.

 

"Keep a close eye. I'm going to show you what befell your friend." 

 

Finally Mal goes in for the kill. Within a flash she is right in Fandral's space looking straight into his eyes, noses nearly touching. She jabs at his kagina with the tips of her finger tips and pain radiates up his hand and arm causing the blonde to drop his sword. 

 

She's not done yet.

 

Fandral's armor on his arm doesn’t fully protect him and she takes full advantage of this fact. With a well-placed hit to the bottom of his forearm, she directly hits his ulnar nerve, paralyzing his dominant arm, now making it impossible to continue on. She then proceeds to hit the bottom of his throat where the jugular notch is and brings the swordsman to his knees, struggling for breath. Mal delivers the final blow to his temple, successfully incapacitating him.

 

"The victor is Mal." Loki shouts loudly with pride at his friend's strength. He is secretly joyful at the look of surprise on the Asgardian’s faces. 

 

"Next?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this corner, weighing in at 285 lbs of arrogance is....Thor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, it's been a while. So sorry for the wait but this was by far the hardest chapter to write. I kept typing then deleting over and over again now I'm somewhat satisfied.  
> And thanks again goes to sumisprite for catching my errors both big and small.

"Oof!"

 

"And the champion is, Mal!"

 

Mal stood proudly over Sif's paralyzed body after receiving a humiliating defeat, the same as the rest of her warrior companions. The small Frost Giant had defeated them all without so much as breaking a sweat. He smirked as he watched a couple of warriors from the small crowd that gathered around their impromptu sparring match drag the lady warrior to the healing chambers to join the other fallen victims.

 

Loki speaks and takes back Mal's attention. 

 

"Mal, your skill in the arena has brought great pride to Jotunheim. I'm happy that I was able to bear witness to such a spectacle." The young blue prince embraces his friend, feeling completely giddy at seeing the humiliation of Asgard's supposed 'mightiest warriors'.

 

"Think nothing of it, my prince," Mal's face flushes a shade of lavender from receiving such praise, "The honor is mine to have been able to show the strength of Jotunheim and to make you proud…" His eyes flicker upward, "Judging from the drastic change in the weather I would guess that your opponent is ready for you."

 

The Jotnar turn their attention to the dull gold figure. No longer did he have the blinding shine equal to Asgard's sun, for his face was cast in shadows either from his sour mood or from the overcast. Neither were entirely sure – perhaps it was both. 

 

The prince of Asgard no longer had that cocky attitude from earlier in the day, but instead a hard scowl from watching friend after friend defeated by the smallest runt of all of the Frost Giants. This was not only a humiliating defeat for his friends or even Thor, but for Asgard herself. Many of the realms have heard and witnessed the might of Asgard and her people, ballads have been sung from the countless victories they have had, including that of the war fought against the Jotnar. All nothing but pretty words now that Thor's friends have been taken down by this runt who was even smaller than Lady Sif.

 

How Thor's blood boiled.

 

The golden prince at this moment reminded Loki very much of the Jotunheim Beast known for its infamous temper. A massive creature with large talons and fangs to tear its victims apart. Small beady eyes caused it to rely on its sensitive sense of smell. The Beast is normally used as a guardian for the frozen palace of Laufey, but all are still wary knowing that a few misguided pokes could result with the gruesome mauling of the perpetrator.

 

Loki recalls the handful of times Laufey had caught him doing such a foolish act and nearly fainted on the spot out of fear of his beloved youngest being caught in the claws of such an unforgiving creature, only to do so anyways when Loki walked away without a scratch. The blue prince's ears still ring from the scolding he received when his Dam woke up yelling at the young prince that his curiosity would bring an early death.

 

Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

 

And that was gnawing away at Loki. How many rightfully placed pokes would it take for him to push Thor over the edge? Only one way to find out.

 

Loki departed from Mal's side and made his way over to the bubbling storm known as Thor. 

 

"It turns out I was right for us to give your shield brothers that handicap. Unfortunately it seems that that was not enough," Loki's pale blue lips fight the urge to smirk as he notices the angry twitch in the golden prince's eyes, "Hopefully you'll be able to provide more of a challenge since it has not escaped my ears of your prowess on the battlefield."

 

Loki allows an overly cheerful smile to play on his lips to further goad Thor. The Asgardian prince tightens his jaw to prevent himself from saying something rash, the veins in his neck to becoming more pronounced.

 

Oh, this is going to be fun.

 

Thor is aware that the runt is purposely stringing him in. And if that's what Loki wants, then Thor will be sure he regrets it. A brilliant idea forms in his mind.

 

"If you have heard the tales of my many victories then you know that they were all fought with my most treasured weapon, Mjolnir. If you wish to have a challenge, then why not let us use our preferred weapons?" Thor pauses to let the information settle in Prince Loki's mind, "Me with my hammer, and you with whatever your preference is. What say you?"

 

"Why, what else can I do but accept?" Loki replies with a toothy grin. He was quite enjoying where things were going.

 

The too white teeth against the cobalt skin, coupled with the bright ruby eyes glowing with excitement, sent a shiver down Thor's spine. He shrugs off the feeling to bark orders to the nearest guards to fetch a weapons rack so that Loki has his pick of the litter. He truly has no clue what he has set himself up for.  

 

Once brought before the frost prince, Loki takes his time admiring the craftsmanship of the iron forged blades, all boasting the recognizable signature of the dwarves of Nidavellir. Nothing of Asgard was her own except for her people; the famous might came from the weapons and supplies from the surrounding realms. It was times like these that they were reminded of this.

 

Loki makes his choice and returns to the arena.

 

"Surely you don't mean to fight against me with that?" Thor asks incredulously as he sees Prince Loki take his battle stance with his chosen weapon. A wooden staff.

 

"Of course."

 

"Do you truly believe that a lone staff can go against the might of Mjolnir?" Thunder cracks in the sky as Thor's anger increases at the insult.

 

"A weapon can be anything. It can also be lethal if wielded by a trained hand. Take for instance your weapon," Loki nods his head towards Thor's hammer, "Normally hammers are used by forgers to create, not something one usually sees on the battle field amongst swords and axes." 

 

An extremely loud clap of thunder rips through the overcast sky, a testament to Thor’s ire of having his precious war hammer compared to a common tool for labor.

 

"Then show me what you can do." Thor grunts with rage filled eyes.

 

"With pleasure." Loki smirks. 

 

As quick as lightning, they both charged at each other. When both weapons collided, no one could tell if the loud crackle came from the sky or from the two princes. And as quick as they came together, they pushed each other away to put more distance between them.

 

They began slowly circling around the arena, eyes focused on the other, neither daring to blink as they searched for an opening in their defensive stance. The air was filled with the same tension as the taut muscles from the two princes. But it seems like Thor no longer wished to wait any longer and shattered the tension with a battle cry, and once again charged at Loki.

 

Loki easily blocked all blows thrown at him with his flawless defense, not allowing a single opening for the prince of Asgard. With each meeting between Loki's staff and Mjolnir, an echo of thunder accompanies the clash, and all those witnessing the battle stare in awe. For many have had the chance to spar against the Thunderer and many have fallen, unable able to hold their own against such a weapon. And those same warriors look on as Loki, someone nearly half their size, was able to go toe to toe with Thor.

 

Again and again Thor raises his hammer in hopes of landing a blow, only for it to be blocked. The frustration only added fuel to the fire as thunder continued to scream through the sky like a beating drum, and Loki takes center stage with all his grace as he moves like a dancer. Dodging with complete ease as if he were dancing to music that could only be heard by his blue ears and making Asgard's prince look like a fool, his skin blooming with red welts he received from the numerous strikes of Loki's staff.

 

"Come now, Thunderer. Surely you can do better than that?" Loki emphasizes his point by striking hard against Thor's jaw while avoiding Mjolnir.

 

And that was the last straw that broke the camel's back.

 

With a wild roar, the golden prince drew forth his power and lifts Mjolnir towards the sky, calling the lightning to him. It answers by channeling into his hammer, and she glows and sparks with the powerful force of nature. With such energy at his fingertips, Thor casts Mjolnir towards Loki, only for her to be dodged by him again.

 

"Slippery serpent!" Thor sneers as he calls his hammer back to his hand. 

 

Once more he throws his weapon in hopes of landing a hit, if not at first then perhaps when she is called back to her master. But it is as if the runt has eyes at the back of his head. Thor decides that he needs a new tactic. He needs to immobilize the slippery bastard if he is to have any hope of defeating the frost prince.

 

He jumps into the air and brings his hammer down, filled with all the natural forces of the lighting and channels it into the ground, sending out a shockwave. The earth breaks away in a ripple effect, causing those nearby to yell out in surprise and fall to the ground. Thor feels only slightly remorseful at harming his fellow warriors but brings his attention back to the match. But he is once more to be stunned.

 

Prince Loki still stands – or more balancing. For he is suspended above the ground, his legs in the air and his raven hair flowing downward like rivets of black ink. Holding himself up with his arms and his staff digging into the earth, it seems he made a wise choice in using a wooden staff, for any other weapon would have acted as a conductor and the small giant wouldn't have gotten off so lucky.

 

"What?" Thor stares in bewilderment, having never seen any of his opponents do such a thing.

 

Loki smirks, "Well that was a shocker. Now it's my turn."

 

With blinding speed he descends to the ground and closes the space between him and Thor. In one graceful swoop, he swings his staff low at the blonde's legs, and like a tree he comes tumbling down with his full weight, the air knocking out of his lungs. Loki stands above the Asgardian prince, who is sprawled on his back, with his staff poised at Thor's throat in an obvious position of defeat.

 

Thor has lost.

 

"How?" Thor questions as anger and humiliation fills his blood, "You must have cheated! How like a Jotun to play unfair!"

 

"Hmph," Loki's patience has been strained far enough, "I have fought against beasts much larger and with more intelligence than you, oh Great Thor!"

 

"You dare compare me to a mindless beast?!" The insult causes a huge clap of thunder and lightning to decorate the dark sky. The telltale signs of rain give away are heard as the clouds open up, and everyone outside is either seeking shelter from the rain droplets or is caught in the shower.

 

"No. You're much too pretty to be compared to a beast," A teasing smile slowly forms on the cobalt face, with a few stray rain drops running down along his cheek and jaw, "But joking aside, like true men, we spoke with our fists and now as princes I wish to speak to you with words."

 

Loki withdraws his weapon and offers his blue hand to Thor to show good intent, but with the anger still fresh, Loki's hand is refused and Thor stubbornly remains on the ground that is quickly turning into mud, sullying his clothes. This doesn't deter Loki though, and  he simply continues.

 

"My intention was not to humiliate you or your friends," So thoroughly, Loki thinks to himself, "But to tear down the prejudice mindset that you and your people have of us. Now that that wall has been torn down I would like us to become friends-"

 

"You want to be 'friends'?!" Thor asks incredulously as he stands.

 

"Yes," Loki's face is without any trace of deceit, he appears to be completely serious, "I do not wish for there to be walls separating our people any longer. We could both be bridges for the peaceful unity of our people, but a great bridge starts with the first block. Perhaps, that could be us by forming a friendship others would follow after us."

 

At the end of his speech Loki turns, his companion following closely behind. Both are now thoroughly soaked from the rain the weather god has called, feeling satisfied that he made his point across and has the full intention of having a long soak before the evening meal. That should give Asgard's prince plenty of time to think things over.

 

                                                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thor made his way down the hall heading towards the feasting hall after he washed away the mud and sweat from the sparring match against Loki.

 

"Loki." Thor growls.

 

Every time his thoughts go to that runt he is reminded of his embarrassment. After Loki walked off the arena when he finished his speech, it left Thor in such a state of shock that he remained in the rain for quite a while, all thoughts of a rematch forgotten.

 

It's a ridiculous idea that the two of them could create any semblance of a friendship, much less a friendship that could shake the foundation of centuries of hatred between the two realms. The two were like night and day. All of Thor's friends were similar to him so they had much in common. But with the Jotun prince, he couldn't see himself being able to have a civil conversation.

 

"There seems to be much on your mind this evening if you're making a face like that, my son," Thor's thoughts are interrupted by the sudden appearance of his mother, whose strongest talent seemed to be able to appear out of nowhere, "Perhaps something from your earlier activities has caused you to rethink some things, hmm?"

 

"If by earlier activities’, you actually mean how the Jotnar have come here to deliberately disrespect Asgard, then you are correct, mother." He offers his arm to escort Queen Frigga as they make their way down the hall.

 

"Ah-ah. The ones who showed disrespect first was you, Thor, which I must say I'm very disappointed in you," She gives the same look Thor always received after behaving badly, making the towering prince feel like a small boy again, "I thought that we had already spoken before about the importance of this project turning out favorably for everyone involved."

 

Thor cast his eyes downward both out of shame for having disappointed his mother and no doubt his father as well, but also out of stubbornness at his hatred towards the Frost Giants that he has learned through those around him. With his angry silence, Queen Frigga continues with her lecture.

 

"Your father and I have spoken on what appropriate punishment should be dealt towards you and the others that have had a hand in helping you with your schemes," This causes his cerulean eyes to snap back to attention at his mother's words, "Which we will tell you at tonight's meal. But first, you must do your princely duties and apologize to Prince Loki and his people. Are we clear?"

 

They now stand in front of the dining hall's doors which are large and extravagant like everything else in Asgard, but the Allmother does not want Thor to enter unless he intends to fix the mess he has made. For he needs to learn that not everything can be won by battles. As crown prince and future king, Thor's diplomatic skills are greatly lacking and this will be a great opportunity to gain those necessary skills.

 

Thor growls in frustration but agrees nonetheless.

 

Once satisfied with her son's answer, the doors open for them and they walk arm in arm to the high table at the end of the room. They casting small smiles and waves to the other warriors and nobles as they walk past. Closer towards the high table is where the Jotnar are sitting, and Thor plays civil by smiling to them as well to appease his mother and show that he is making an effort.

 

He's never understood the dress code of the Frost Giants, how they wear nothing but rags and furs to cover the bare minimum of their person. It seemed barbaric. How they wear so little and the cold not bother them was beyond Thor. At least he'll have a good laugh at the second runt wearing that horrendous article of patchwork that does not deserve to be called a dress. 

 

However, when Thor spots the small giant, she is wearing a completely different dress. A two piece that is the color of sapphire, almost the same shade of her naturally blue skin, giving the illusion that she is wearing nothing. If it weren't for the long flowing skirt that starts just above her naval, one would assume she was completely bare. Her flat chest is covered by an intricate design cutout of leaves that doesn't leave much to the imagination and cannot be considered modest. The usual wild hair is tamed this evening and is slicked back and tied in a similar fashion that the light elves favor. With all that blue it just makes her garnet eyes stand out even more, no doubt many of the men will be competing for her attention later on, but Thor is still offended that his gift, even if it was given with less that noble motives, was not accepted properly. Now his amusement for the evening is ruined. This is no doubt that seidr master's doing.

 

Thor looks away and casts his eyes on Prince Loki. He is momentarily blinded. For Prince Loki is radiant this evening, from the gold and green that he is decorated with from head to toe. He wore more elaborate jewelry; a torque made out of multiple circles and was so large that it completely covered his chest, along with long, dangling earrings perfectly matching the torque. Solid gold hairbands gleamed more brightly in contrast to Loki's hair. As if the seidr wielder had taken the night sky and placed it on his head like a shawl .The rest of the gold decorated up and down his blue arms with armbands on his slim biceps, along with bracelets that circled around his delicate wrists. 

 

Though delicate Jotunheim's prince may appear, Thor has learned the hard way not to take the frostling lightly. Speaking of lightly, Prince Loki is dressed the same as his people; lightly. A red belt hugs his waist with a satin loincloth the color of deep forest green tucked in an unusual manner reminding Thor of his previous thought of how far the tribal markings reach. 

 

The answer is apparently everywhere. 

 

A generous amount of thigh is exposed, showing more intricate patterns like a map leading Thor's eyes to the very edge of the green skirt that is barely covering Loki's crotch. Atop the article of clothing is another gold chain made from all sizes of diamonds, the many chains forming a triangle highlighting the lower region, causing the Thunderer's mouth to go dry.

 

But his eyes were what really stole Thor's attention. He was sure that he could search the entire treasury and not be able to find a single ruby that would be able to compare to the red gems that were Loki's eyes. Those eyes held more than just beauty, they also held power and knowledge of how to wield that power; be it physical or verbal. Thor knows for certain that he would not want to go against the small blue giant on a real battle field.

 

Loki was indeed an exotic beauty.

 

Thor was so busy taking in every detail that he failed to notice that Loki was sitting at the Allfather's right hand side, which was normally reserved for Thor. And since the duo seemed to never sit apart, Mal sat to Loki's right, leaving Asgard's prince to sit two seats away from the seat of honor. The sense of awe was once again replaced with anger at realizing that this was likely one of his punishments – to be publicly demoted to appease the Frost Giants for earlier. 

 

Once his mother lets go of his arm to sit at Odin's left, Thor stomps off and flops down onto the available chair, crossing his arms like a pouting child. This does not escape his father's attention, and he sends a warning glare with his one eye before he speaks.

 

"As you all know that the Jotnar are our guests, they should be treated as such, and be given a warm welcome. There are a few who have thought otherwise, a grave mistake on their part as they are now in the dungeons receiving punishment. They have brought shame to me as well as to all of Asgard." Odin's voice booms throughout the hall for all to hear as he takes a sneaky sideways glance to a certain God of Thunder.

 

"To show good will, my son Thor along with other strong and capable Aesir, will assist in the wall repairs. There is nothing more uniting than for a group to labor together for a worthy cause. While tearing down the old and building it with the new, we will tear down the animosity and build a new friendship." 

 

Thus ends the king's speech. Only to leave everyone else speechless, most of all Thor. No doubt this was the punishment that his mother warned him about. The punches kept on coming and only working at making Thor angrier, especially when he saw the small smiles from the Jotnar. He wanted to drive them out, not help them.

 

The golden prince could see from his peripheral that his mother was giving him a meaningful look, signaling for him to start a conversation with the two runts so as to apologize. Careful what you wish for.

 

"I see that you are not wearing the gift I brought you," Thor looks at Mal with annoyance, then addresses Loki, "And judging from your hearty appetite, it seems you didn't enjoy the sweets."

 

Loki had expected this and is more than prepared to battle it out with words against Thor. He calmly sets down his utensils and wipes away invisible stains with his napkin before addressing the golden prince.

 

"Why, no," Long black lashes flutter to give Prince Loki the look of absolute innocence, "Some adjustments needed to be made since Mal lacks the essentials needed, and he was starting to feel homesick so I changed the color of the dress to comfort him. As for the sweets you so graciously brought for me, I'm afraid that in my clumsiness I dropped everything onto the floor and had no choice but to throw them away."

 

Thor doesn't believe one word of it but he can feel holes burning into his head at the hard look Frigga is giving him. He has no choice but to swallow the bitter pill for this evening.

 

"I'm sorry to hear that." He grits out.

 

A not so subtle cough from the Allfather signifies that Thor needed to apologize for something else.

 

"I'm also sorry for the horrible manners that I have demonstrated thus far," The words tasted like bitter herbs, "I am looking forward in helping you and your people. This will give us plenty of time to build that friendship you mentioned earlier."

 

Loki could just laugh at how Thor looked to be in physical agony at having to say those words, but his sapphire face remained in its friendly expression. Years of practice has helped him perfect his poker face. This will be a rare opportunity to have so much time together, and it would be wise not to let it go to waste. He was already thinking of ways for further insuring Jotunheim's future.

 

"I also look forward to working with you." Loki flashes a toothy grin filled with the promise of mischief.

 

Dinner carries on civilly, even if a storm cloud is hung over the prince of Asgard. Loki and Mal discussed tomorrow's tasks and estimating the time that will be cut with the extra sets of hands. They could be done in a couple of months and return back to their winter wonderland. The young prince can already picture how pleased his Dam, along with his brothers, will be when they hear the happy news. Things are going rather well despite the few road bumps, and he is proud of his people for not stooping low and returning an eye for an eye. By the end of this mission, Loki has confidence that he'll be able to come to an agreement with the Allfather for the Casket.

 

Said Allfather starts speaking to him.

 

"I am truly impressed at how much your people listen to you. Laufey must be proud at having such a capable son. I may have to have you teach me a few things seeing as some of my subjects are hard of hearing." 

 

The complement leaves Loki glowing, his ego getting a boost.

 

"You would make a fine ruler with your many strengths and the loyalty of others. Of course your elder brother is heir to Laufey's throne so you would have to marry another monarch," Odin swishes his drink as if he were having an ordinary discussion about the weather, "Yes, that would be a fine thing. By marrying into another monarch it would be a political marriage that would help your realm greatly."

 

The blue prince and his companion sit motionless, not believing what the king is hinting at. Red eyes glance to see if Thor was also listening to the conversation but sees that the oaf is too far in his drink to notice what's going on around him.

 

Odin takes this opportunity to retire, claiming fatigue, knowing that he has sowed the seeds of an idea in Loki's head, an idea that would benefit everyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have Mal's dress.https://www.google.com/search?q=two+piece+dresses&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi_trWd5q_JAhUQ9GMKHYbqAI8Q_AUICCgC&biw=1280&bih=800#imgdii=Vg1G4gF7y5XbAM%3A%3BmexC6KVZ-sGFnM%3A%3BmexC6KVZ-sGFnM%3A&imgrc=mexC6KVZ-sGFnM%3A
> 
> Then what loki looks like, minus the horns.https://www.google.com/search?q=Blue+sapphire+dresses&prmd=sinv&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiN7qyU36_JAhVLLSYKHXx1AcEQ_AUICCgC#tbm=isch&q=jotun+loki&imgdii=wYg6nhEJ1SY-OM%3A%3BmsgJdZ0XuRa2vM%3A%3BmsgJdZ0XuRa2vM%3A&imgrc=msgJdZ0XuRa2vM%3A


End file.
